Harry and Ginny after hogwarts
by Hermionegrangerfreak
Summary: basically what happens from ginnys graduation onwards


Harry and Ginny after Hogwarts

Harry knew something Ginny didn't. All Ginny knew was that he was there for her graduation and that she loved him like nobody knew.

Everybody filed into the Great Hall and joined by Harry were Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Ron, Hermione and Bill. Ron and Hermione were on either side of Harry, and having Hermione right beside him disadvantaged Harry because he wanted to talk to Ron. The graduation didn't start for fifteen minutes so Harry dragged Ron out into the entrance hall. Ron knew how much Harry loved Ginny. Timidly Harry pulled out the ring box. As Harry predicted Ron shouted "Bloody Hell Harry, Do my Parents know?" Harry said "Of course they do, I asked them before I got the ring. In fact, your dad actually helped me choose the ring. Ron, please don't tell Hermione or Ginny because I am coming back with you guys. And one last thing Ron, Please support me on this." Harry and Ron filed into the hall once again and took their seats.

The graduation began and the whole way through Ron kept winking and smiling at Harry. At the same time Mr. Weasley grinned to himself. At last the name Harry, Hermione and The Weasley's had been waiting for. A smiling Professor McGonagall said " Miss Ginevra Molly Wealsey" and presented Ginny with a graduation scroll almost identical to the one Harry had received a year ago. Harry and Ron were wriggling in their seats with excitement. Finally the Graduation ended and Ginny met up with her family. After they finished the family apparated home to the burrow. Once back at the Burrow, Harry asked to have another chat to Ron. Harry and Ron went up to the bedroom and put the Muffliato spell on the door so no-one could hear them if the happened to pass by. Harry and Ron had been talking for almost an hour on how he would do it. They crept downstairs and Harry requested to Ginny that she and Ron go have a play around on their broomsticks. After they had gone outside Harry explained to the rest of the Weasley family what would happen. That night Mrs. Weasley requested everyone dine outside. As everyone filed outside to wait Mrs. Weasley and Harry stayed back. Harry told Mrs. Weasley that he would go inside after dessert while everyone else was talking and he would get the ring and come back out. He would then ask for everyone's attention. He would make a speech and then ask Ginny to stand up and then he would say the words of the proposal and as he was doing this he would get down on one knee and pull out the ring and hopefully Ginny would say yes. Finally after Harry had finished explaining Mrs. Weasley squeezed Harry with a huge hug. Harry helped Mrs. Weasley bring out the food and everyone ate. Ron who was sitting next to Harry whispered good luck to Harry. Everyone ate dessert and laughed away. Harry helped Mrs. Weasley to clear the table. After he got up into the kitchen he raced up to Ron's Bedroom and took the box out of the draw he was using. He snuck the box into his baggiest pocket and went back outside closely following Mrs. Weasley. Harry sat down once again and whispered something to Ron and then looked into Ginny's eyes and stood up. Harry asked for everyone's attention and then made his speech. After the speech they all clapped. Boldly, Harry asked Ginny to stand up. He went into the biggest part of the garden where they were seen and began these words : " Ginny, I love you so much and I want to spend my life with you. When I first met you I looked into your eyes and I loved you immediately. It was hard to get through the school years without staring at you. Ron didn't even know I loved you. When you were stuck in the chamber Ron begged me to save you and I did not it just for Ron but because I didn't want to lose you. When you went out with the other boys I was quite upset and I felt like you didn't notice me at all. Ron convinced me I would get you someday and I did. Ginevra Molly Weasley (at this time he began kneeling) will you marry me?" Harry held out the ring and hoped like mad. Ginny was touched by Harry's Proposal and after what seemed like years she happily said yes. Harry slid the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. Everyone was cheering and clapping and Harry was shocked at how well he had done with everything. It was beginning to get dark so they all went to bed. Harry and Ginny kissed each other goodnight and went their separate ways. In the bedroom Ron was waiting for Harry and as soon he got in Ron slapped him on the back and told him he did great. Harry couldn't sleep because he was so happy Ginny had said yes. Finally morning came and Harry who had finally slept was awoken by Ginny snuggling into him. Silently they crept downstairs and were shocked to see they were the last ones down. It was a big day. They had a wedding to plan and invitations to make. Everyone pitched in that day. Harry and Ginny were busy making invitations and asking people to be bridesmaids and groomsmen. And everyone else was cleaning frantically. The wedding day came extremely fast. At 6am they all ate breakfast and the girls and boys went their separate ways to get ready. They had 4 hours before the wedding began but everything would take a while. In Ginny's room Hermione, Luna and Ginny herself were all preparing. Suddenly 10am came and they were ready. The wedding went through with all the usual stuff and then the ground was turned into a dance floor and everyone danced. The wedding ended. A year had past since the couple had been married and for their anniversary Harry got some flowers and Chocolates and of course muggle wine. That night they went to bed together and slept but first they had a time of kissing passionately. Ginny played with Harry undid Ginny's bra strap and then he threw her onto the bed and kissed her as much as he could. They went to sleep. 2 weeks later Ginny became ill and Harry was worried. Ginny went to St. Mungo's to see why she was sick. She didn't tell Harry why until later that night. While they laid down on the bed Ginny said "Harry I need to talk to you" and he said "you can always talk to me about anything babe" "Well here it goes, Harry, I'm pregnant". Harry was over the moon and he kissed her even more. She said to him "Harry I'm scared of what mum and dad will think about this". "We'll tell everyone in the morning babe". Morning came and Harry and Ginny crept downstairs and found once again that they were the last ones. Ginny was squeezing Harry's hand so hard his circulation nearly got cut off. Timidly Ginny told everyone the news and instead of bad comments it was all good comments. After breakfast Harry and Ginny went outside and sat on the bench. Harry asked Ginny when the first scan was and she said that it was in two weeks. Two weeks came and they went off to get the scan done. They decided to find out the gender and not tell anyone. The scan went and they came home very happy. They found out it was going to be a girl. The next week Ginny's stomach began to grow and Harry spent even more time with her. After five months the kicking started. The first one was when they were sitting in a café and drinking water. When they got home they began discussing names and they received an owl saying to come to St. Mungo's immediately. So they apparated and when they got there they were told they were having twins. They were both very shocked and excited. They thanked the healer and apparated back. As soon as they were home they went back to Ginny's room and chattered very fast. Ginny was getting larger by the week and she was happy when the due date came. They were sitting in the café when Ginny went into labour. Harry quickly apparated with Ginny to St. Mungo's and she was given a labour potion immediately. Ginny squeezed Harry's and before she knew it she was holding a newborn baby in her arms and her husband was holding the other. They named them Kimberley and Minerva. They took them home and had a great time with the babies. Harry and Ginny shared another kiss and that was the end of the story.


End file.
